Wanted: Aura
by Foxpilot
Summary: Height: Four feet, zero inches.  Weight: 119 lbs.  Considered armed and dangerous.  Status: Missing; presumed to be aided by allies.  For Modacelimazing42's contest.
1. Criminal!

**Well then, how long's it been, hm? Two months? Three? Five? Too long. I may be rustier than the car down the street. You know the one. Anyway, time for a true update, something more than just your average review.**

**This is for The Contest for Those We've Left Behind, hosted by MessengerofDreams and jusged by Araceli L, Kattheamazing, and MouseMaster 42. For those of you who haven't thought about entering, try it! And for those of you who have entered, good luck. I intend to make you need it.**

**Well, with little more stalling, I suggest we start. Let it…Begin!**

SSBSSBSSBSSBSSBSSBSSB

"There he is!"

"Get him!"

"He's headed for the Compound! Don't let him escape!"

"I have an Arcanine! Chase him down, Blitz!"

The Trainer's Poke Ball burst open in a flash of white light. Though the display was typical, Lucario couldn't help but shudder as he ran. The howl of Blitz the Arcanine caused his tail to involuntarily twitch in fear.

It had been a normal day for the Aura master—until he had stepped into the local Pokémon Center to ask for Nurse Joy's help back at the Smash Compound. The moment Lucario's paw had touched the tile floor, all heads had turned to face him. People and Pokémon alike began to glare, eyes burning with anger and malevolence. It took one word to trigger the charge of humans and uninjured fighters.

"Monster!"

Lucario had taken as many twists and turns as he could evade the mob. Turns down major streets and alleyways alike availed him naught. Even with the Aura behind him, the Smasher was unable to evade the persistent Trainers. When reading their emotions, all he found was unbridled rage; vehemence capable of ripping weak minds and bodies apart in both literal and figurative fashion.

Desperate, Lucario had taken to the forest, aiming along a beeline for the Smash Compound. But even this had no effect on the frothing mass of anger behind him. Driven by some unknown desire against the Aura Pokémon, the people and Pokémon behind him continued the pursuit without hesitation. Now the Trainers were calling on their full teams to hunt Lucario before he could make his way to safety.

The Aura master risked a look back, only to duck as a burst of fire that scorched the branches in front of him. Suppressing a curse, Lucario took a swift right into a ring of nettles and dove under a large bush.

Few people knew this secret. Not many Smashers were even aware of the secret tunnel leading to the basement of the Dining Hall in the Compound. Master Hand had only trusted the three most honest warriors with this secret. In the event of a horrible emergency, Smashers would be able to bypass the defenses of the Smash Compound for a quick exit and find help.

Lucario quickly pried open the hatch, unsealing it with his powers. It would take the special abilities of himself, Mario, or Princess Peach, or Master Hand to open the lock. The Aura Pokémon quickly bolted down the hole and sealed the entryway; and not a moment too soon. Another burst of fire incinerated where his body had been, stripping the brush bare and exposing the passageway to the pursuers. Master Hand would not be happy about having to move the escape tunnel, but it would have to be done now.

Panting from fatigue and fear—an emotion he hadn't felt in ages—Lucario took a moment to calm himself and focus. He had to find any clues as to why these people and Pokémon were after him. By fleeing to the Smash Compound, he had involved his friends, as well. Lucario owed them as much of an explanation as he could offer.

SSBSSBSSBSSBSSBSSBSSB

"You don't know?"

"No, sir."

Master Hand made a motion imitating reclining in an office chair. As the Hand-lord pondered the turn of events, Lucario took a moment to appreciate the room. Through a surprising combination of Spartan organization and well-chosen decoration, the headquarters of the leader of the Smash Brothers organization exuded a presence of ancient authority that, to one who didn't expect such a display, could be overwhelming. While Lucario wasn't distracted from the problem at hand, he was able to understand the sentimental and physical values and emotional effects of such a room.

At length, Master Hand leaned forward again. His tone was patient, yet slightly confused. "An interesting tale, Lucario. In fact, I had just heard the story when you'd just come in. However, there were a few more details.

"For one, there were a number—a large number—of complaints about attacks from a terrifyingly powerful fighter using purple energy to terribly injure Pokémon in unrelenting and interminable battles, fights that wouldn't end until the Trainers fled the battle in tears. There have been over fifty reports of this, and the culprit is said to not have taken a single scratch."

"I'm afraid I do not understand the relationship."

"This threat is said to have large ears, a large tail, and the ability to stand erect on two small feet. Many of the reports also said that the criminal—for these actions border on terrorism—is a Pokémon with the skills to be a Smasher. And there is only one Pokémon in our facility that matches that description."

Lucario was flabbergasted. "Surely you don't suspect me?"

"I would, except for one thing: You are one of the most calm, reasonable Smashers in the facility. If I were to ask anyone to mediate a conflict, it would be you. However," Master Hand's demeanor switched to one of resignation, "The people do not see you in your natural state. All they see is incredible fighting prowess, the ability to be a weapon more lethal than any gun or blade. They are certain that this monster is you, and they demand retribution. My hands are tied here, and there are few options other than turning you over. Do you know what they'll do to you, a wild and presumed violent Pokémon?"

"I would imagine euthanasia would be the first option."

"Correct. However, you forgot several things. Those things are Pokémon special attacks. The police in Smashville do not employ Pokémon and cannot deflect such moves without risking injury to their own forces. You would be at the complete mercy of the angry Trainers. Death would be a blessing. There are no—"

"No nullification fields. I am aware. But there must be some other way."

"…There is. The Smashers are largely a close-knit group. Many of them—myself included—look up to you for your sensibility and calmness."

"I understand."

SSBSSBSSBSSBSSBSSBSSB

"So why me? There are a number of justice-seeking bounty hunters among our ranks. Samus, for example."

Lucario gave his friend a hard stare. There wasn't time for this! "Samus has three matches over the next few days."

"Link?"

"He doesn't understand advanced technology."

"Neither do you, which I suppose would be difficult. The Star Fox team?"

"I should only choose one to accompany me. And in terms of justice and experience, there is only one person who we trust more."

Captain Falcon couldn't help but give a cocky smirk. "Me."

"Yes. Besides, I had a thought: The Falcon Flyer could conceal me while we find the true culprit."

"A bright decision. Besides, nobody would dare invade my personal property. However, fuel costs money. I'm afraid I'll need payment for my services."

"But that's—"

"Something we can work out later. You don't bring justice by asking for payment. You earn it by getting things done." Captain Falcon held out a gloved hand. "Consider your request handled."

Relieved, Lucario acted in kind. "Thank you."

SSBSSBSSBSSBSSBSSBSSB

**Don't think we're anywhere near done! All of seventeen days left and this is just kicking into high gear.**

**Lucario and Captain Falcon make an interesting combination. The Aura Pokémon: Calm, peaceful, self-aware. The racer: Flashy, bold, and impulsive. What better way combination for an mystery? …Well, I suppose if there were a third, moderate character, that would be better, but that's not in the plan.**

**So, how many of you have solved this already? I hate to say it, but it's pretty obvious here. If you have, please try to keep it to yourself. No need to spoil it for those who wish to find out by reading.**

**Also, a special "Happy birthday!" to EmilySamara, who turns rmflmnfl today.  
><strong>

**So until nest time, ciao chow. Oh, and don't forget the car polish.**


	2. The Captain's Subtle Side

**You're not seeing double! This is actually a second update for this story within the same month! Well, frankly, it's a contest entry, so I gotta get it done. Well, that, and I'm a bit more motivated recently. And hungry, come to think of it. Food for a starving writer? Ah, forget it, I have cookies. Snacks forever!**

**So, you all remember what happened last time? Good. Let it…Begin!**

SSBSSBSSBSSBSSBSSBSSB

The hangar door opened with the grinding of metal. As the noonday sun streamed into the opening, it caught the prow of a gold-colored falcon-head cockpit with green view screens. In the navy rear half of the craft, otherworldly sub-light drives flared to life with gusto, propelling the craft forward. Accelerating rapidly, the starship surged forward and rocketed out of the garage with a throaty roar.

Inside the _Falcon Flyer_, Lucario struggled to keep his composure. Though he was doing an admirable job of not screaming his lungs out, the Pokémon could scarcely look outside at the dizzying scenery flashing by. "How do…how do you put up with this on a regular basis?"

The man behind the helmet grinned. "You're either born into it or you get used to it. If you don't do either, you're not cut out for the fast lane!" Lucario was not assuaged, but kept silent anyway. The Aura master had a feeling he wasn't, in fact, cut out for the fast lane.

Thankfully, the ride didn't last long. At mach speeds, the _Falcon Flyer_ was able to leave the Smash Compound within moments of its launch. Once the craft had set down in a sizable clearing, the duo was able to talk without worrying about crashing at speeds beyond deadly.

Lucario took a moment to calm himself before speaking. "So," he projected—for few Pokémon actually speak—"where do you think we should start?"

Captain Falcon grinned. "The first thing to try is gathering information. Can't just go barging into places and taking prisoners."

The Aura Pokémon looked at his partner quizzically. "Really? That doesn't seem quite like your…style."

Rather than seeming offended, the bounty hunter widened his grin. "There's a time for glamour and a time for subtlety. I'm not fond of finding leads, but such actions lead to the fun part! Now, there's a matter of you being you." When Lucario put on a confused look, the race master clapped him on the shoulder. "If people are looking for you, we aren't gonna get far while you look like what they expect."

"So I need a disguise," Lucario concluded bluntly. "I understand. But what do you have in mind?" When Falcon grinned yet again, the Pokémon's normally mild blood ran ice-cold.

SSBSSBSSBSSBSSBSSBSSB

Two figures worked their ways through the crowded streets. One wore a blue, skin-tight body suit that showed off every muscle and curve of his sculpted body. The crimson helmet on his head shielded half of the tense man's face, creating an air of powerful mystery around him. At his hip was a handgun that warned anyone thinking of becoming aggressive to back off.

It was the other figure everyone had their eyes on.

Shrouded in a gaudy and flashy cloak, the being was obviously trying to avoid being seen. However, the mantle caught the sunlight with a reflective sky blue material that flowed majestically. Emblazoned on the back was a golden falcon emblem that signified the person's affiliation with the larger man. The face was covered by a cloth sewn crudely to the part of the wrap acting as a hood. There were no arm holes or obvious openings other than the hollow for the eyes, meaning that the identity of the subject was anyone's guess.

Captain Falcon was flashy. The guised Lucario shined.

Focusing his telepathy, Lucario connected directly to Falcon's mind. "This is ridiculous. I thought the idea was that I was invisible."

"When did I ever say that?" the bounty hunter whispered back. "You just can't look like you. If anything, it would be suspicious if my companion looked plain."

"You've really thought this out."

"Yes, and I sacrificed a perfectly good flag and a fresh handkerchief, so be sure to let me do the talking."

Turning sharply, Falcon led his cloaked companion into a nearby department store. Lucario recognized it as Smashville's central depot for an array of quest enhancements that included healing items and boosting agents of every kind. There was no better place to ask around.

The inside was more impressive than the outside. Where the building's shell was standard for the city, the inside was painted a vibrant red and decorated with multiple brand logos and item displays. A virtual maze to those unfamiliar with the facility, Smashville Ventures was a place to go if you needed anything worth having.

To the Aura user's surprise, Falcon didn't aim for the elevator to head for the Pokémon goods department. Instead, the bounty hunter headed for a nearby teenage girl wearing a Ventures uniform. Mentally groaning, Lucario followed suit, hoping he wouldn't have to drag his counterpart away from the young lady.

"Captain Falcon!" The girl—Carmela, if her nametag was correct—greeted the racer with gusto. Exchanging an enthusiastic handshake, Falcon introduced Lucario.

"Car, this is Car. He's a young man I'm sponsoring for the summer. He's from the planet Nightelon, so he burns easily. He's got impressive reactions, though, so he might be a great racer some day. That is, if we can strengthen his weak heart!"

Carmela greeted Lucario with nearly as much enthusiasm. "Car, eh? Good to meet you! I hope you'll end up a success. Oh! But you'll never beat the Captain! …You don't talk much, do you?"

Captain Falcon intervened calmly. "He doesn't understand much English. His people communicate mostly with wolf-like sounds." The racer then proceeded into a spiel of growls and howls, pretending to speak to Lucario. After a few moments, the cloaked Pokémon understood the ruse and responded with a random assortment of noises, which Falcon feigned interpretation. "He says that it's good to meet you, too, and he thanks you for your support."

"That's so great! Oh, by the way, Captain, your special ointment is ready in the pharmacy."

It took all of Lucario's skill in moderating emotions to not burst out laughing.

Captain Falcon turned pink under his helmet. "Er, thank you, Carmela. I'll pick that up. But I'm actually here for a different purpose. You see, Lucario—"

"Oh yeah, the traitor to the Smasher title!" Carmela pulled a disgusted face. "I've heard a lot about him. I'm surprised you haven't taken him down yourself. Then again, you're not involved because it would be too easy, right?" Captain Falcon tried to interject, but the teen kept prattling. "I mean, you could beat him in moments! You're Captain Falcon, so you never lose! Well, except for that one time against the pretty Prince Marth. And then to the Ice Climbers. And that other time—"

"Carmela, that's enough, thanks. Actually, I'm on the job. Lucario's gone missing, and I need to know where he might be what motive he might have for going wild."

Lucario tuned out the conversation at this point, letting his senses wander in search of threats. Through the presences of the many innocent shoppers he wandered, feeling about for anything that could endanger his mission. Feeling through the masses, he found a non-human being—some species he'd never felt before. Before he could get a good reading, however, there was a scream of terror. Reverting back to normal vision, Lucario whirled around and beheld something horrific.

Flames had engulfed the far end of the store, in the general clothing section. There weren't normal tongues of fire, though; this blaze was purple and angry. Within moments, the sprinklers burst to life in an attempt to douse the burning material. Captain Falcon wasted no time.

"OUT!" came the cry from the racer's powerful lungs. "EVERYONE OUT NOW!" The shoppers listened immediately, dropping all merchandise without hesitation and madly dashing for the door. However, the flames were spreading quickly; already they were on an intercept course with the main doors. Captain Falcon noticed this and took immediate action.

"Falcon Punch!" a fiery falcon fist ripped a steel door of its hinges, opening a path to the back room and providing another way out of the department store, which was quickly filling with smoke. "If you can't get out the front door, come this way!"

The rush nearly trampled the bounty hunter and Lucario, both of whom had to dodge quickly between the masses to avoid being crushed by feet. The crowd's frenzied shoving almost crushed the warriors, but smooth dodging kept the blue-garbed Smashers from taking heavy injuries.

As the crowd began to thin, Falcon and Lucario prepared to make their exit as well. Once the last refugee had escaped, the bounty hunter turned to the Pokémon. As the heat began to encroach on the fighters, Falcon made a suggestion: "Can you search the flames for anyone trapped?"

Lucario did so, putting every effort and then some into the scan. Within moments, he'd finished; his report was grim. "I see two young humans trapped nearby and a taller person stuck on the far side of the store." Knowing Falcon's next plan before it could be thought up, Lucario dashed after the children. The racer split to the left after the older victim a moment later.

Lucario found two toddlers left in a cart, still strapped in the children's seat and crying loud enough to be heard over the burning materials around them. Dodging between racks of flaming clothes, the Pokémon forced his way to the carrier, which had partially melted from the heat.

Knowing that time was short at best, Lucario severed the straps with Aura-charged paws and scooped the children into his flag cowl. With one overheated toddler clutched protectively in each arm, the Smasher made his way towards the back exit.

What he found was a wall of flame. With little other choice, Lucario aimed directly for the front entrance.

Before long, though, he'd run into another fiery boundary. Turning left, another burst of flame cut off that route, too. Lucario dashed right, knocking over a half-ignited rack with one foot before running into Captain Falcon in the center.

Through the smoke and flames, Lucario could see that his companion had rescued an elderly person—it was now too dark to tell a gender—and was carrying the figure on his back. Catching up to the racer, the Pokémon called out from under his hood. "It's no good! We're hemmed in by fire!"

Rather than be disheartened, however, Captain Falcon gave his trademark grin. "Then we do this my way. Race you to the door!"

SSBSSBSSBSSBSSBSSBSSB

**I know a number of people who hate me for this. Really, I don't blame them. On the plus side, though, we're not quite done yet, and the next chapter can be considered underway already.**

**For some reason, a lot of entries to contests, including some of my own, end up being oneshots or threeshots. I want to not make this a threeshot. Therefore, I'm aiming for four complete chapters. The next one will likely be a bit short and perhaps a bit dull, but I'll do what I can to make it interesting.**

**And to those of you who were so kind as to read "In Unity we Stand," I thank you for your support for my friend.**

**Ciao chow, and stay wary for the upcoming chapter(s)!**


	3. Getting the Details

**Come, fellows, and gather ye 'round.**

**Let me continue the tale that you have now found.**

**Before we begin, choose a musical sound.**

**Make it fitting of the chapter abound.**

**I'm sure I've mentioned my great distaste**

**Of rhyming poems written in haste.**

**For the time that it takes is such a waste**

**When writing for people who dislike this kind of verse.**

**Now that I've ruined it, I hope you did grin.**

**Of these I own nothing. Let it…Begin!**

**Also, on advice from a new reviewer, I'm going to be shifting my style a bit. Don't panic.**

SSBSSBSSBSSBSSBSSBSSB

Over the sirens of emergency vehicles and the shouts of frenzied bystanders, the reporter began his account. "This is breaking news from the Smashville Ventures department store. An emergency call came from the automated alarms at one twenty-seven this afternoon, saying that a fire had broken out in the general clothing department on the first floor. Tales from witnesses say that a loud yell warned them of the—get this—purple flames leaping between the displays. As you can see now," the reporter indicated the building behind him, "the source energy has dissipated and the fires are now a normal red-orange color. People have been speculating that this fire was caused by the wild and spiteful Smasher, Lucario, who has been missing since he disappeared in the woods bordering the back of the Smash Compound. While we have no evidence, it is important to note that the blaze is now under control and firefighters are preparing to enter the building and—"

_Crash!_

The reporter whipped around, ready to commentate on the turn of events. The camera operator focused expertly on the source of the sound: The doors.

Almost in slow motion, two blue-garbed figures blasted through the glass of the front doors, which had fused together as a result of the intense heat. Surrounded by sparkling shards of glass, the leading figure, with the trademark helmet of Captain Falcon, was oriented so that his shoulder pauldron took the brunt of the damage and shielded the person on the burly man's back. Following only a moment behind was a person clothed in a cloak fashioned from materials sporting the former's trademark falcon emblem. The cloak swirled around it, creating a sense of grace.

"Amazing!" exclaimed the reporter. "It seems that Captain Falcon and an unknown figure have just escaped from the burning building after rescuing an injured victim! Such a dazzling display from the famed racer and bounty hunter could have just saved a life! I'm going over now to get an interview with the heroic captain now."

True to his word, the reporter made his way towards Captain Falcon and Lucario. "Captain Falcon, sir. A word, if you please?"

Handing the elderly victim to nearby paramedics, the racer gave a flashy grin from his sooty face. "Certainly, sir! But first, I believe my companion has a pair of children. Lu—uh, Car?"

It took the Aura master a moment, but he remembered his codename. Pulling the screaming toddlers from his blackened, smoldering flag cloak, Lucario offered his charges to the cheering crowd.

A wailing couple stepped forward from the mass of people, eager to recover the children. Unfortunately, as Lucario handed the toddlers, who had stopped crying at the sight of their parents, he made a critical mistake.

He let his paws show.

The crowd gasped; the parents swiped their children from the Pokémon's exposed paws. The shuffling of hands gave way to the clicking of cell phone cameras and the trademark whining of Poke Balls readying to open. Lucario and Falcon both froze in terror. At this point, the cheering fans had turned one-eighty to become an angry mob. Leaving without fighting would be impossible.

"Wait!" The cry of one cracking voice broke the sky like lightning. Carmela placed herself between the angry crowd and her fearful heroes. Taking a firm and commanding stance, she began to berate the crowd. "I know that this looks bad, but it's not what you think!" Murmuring came from the mob. "This isn't the hateful creature you've all been hunting. This is Car, the Night…Nightel…Nightelonian…?" Carmela looked to Captain Falcon for support, who gave a nod and a supportive grin. "Uh, yes, Nightelonian.. They probably have paws because that's how they evolved because they're different from people."

A voice from the crowd sparked protest. "How do we know you're not lying?" Many voices agreed.

Captain Falcon, emboldened by his younger associate, stepped up. "Because I'm his escort. What reason would I have to lie?" This seemed to silence the critics for the moment. Seizing the opportunity, Falcon began to expound on his partner's identity. "Car is from Nightelon, a planet shrouded in darkness. His people are capable of both bipedal and quadropedal movement, meaning that his people require hands capable of both grasping and walking, much like monkeys. The spikes on his hands are for self-defense, as Nightelon is filled with terrible creatures that hunt using horrible jaws, and every inch you can stay away from those fangs is that much more time you have to react. And Car's reactions, honed by life on this planet, are excellent. I was training him in secret to be an F-Zero racer, but it seems that the secret is out.

Falcon's explanation seemed to placate the crowd. Some people even started clapping. Eventually, the entire group began cheering the names of both warriors. "Captain Falcon! Car! Captain Falcon! Car!"

"But that's not all!" continued the bounty hunter. "I'm also hunting the renegade Smasher, Lucario. I promise you now that there will be justice for the crimes committed!" The crowd whirled into a wild frenzy at this, praising Falcon so hard that Lucario thought for a moment that their lungs and hands would burst. At this point, Lucario felt that his self-proclaimed escort was capable of handling the situation, so he took a this time to perform a calming meditation.

As the memories of the last few minutes flowed through his mind, categorizing and resolving themselves almost without effort, Lucario found himself lingering upon a single detail: The mysterious figure from just before the fire. Stopping his process, Lucario performed an immediate scan of the area within the limits of his power. There was nothing in the building; rescue crews had managed to evacuate the building from various windows and rooftop escapes. However, the crowd covered most of the Aura master's vision, however, mostly with human forms overlapping like bird feathers. If there was a suspicious individual in the mob, Lucario wouldn't have been able to pick him or her out.

Troubled but sated, Lucario returned to his meditation. In what felt like moments—really a full hour's time—Captain Falcon got his partner's attention by tapping him on the shoulder. It took the Pokémon a moment to remember that he wasn't in a Brawl. Focusing his telepathy again, the Aura user asked his partner, "Done with the fans?"

Falcon gave his famous grin. "I am. I've got some great leads, too. Let's get back to the Compound and clean up before going after the target.

Looking over the blackened cowl, Lucario agreed.

The two warriors began the trek back to the _Falcon Flyer_. Once they had reached the woods surrounding the vehicle, Lucario pulled down the hood of his makeshift cloak. It felt wonderful to feel the air on his head again. But something bugged the Pokémon.

"When they find out about your lies, won't your fans be disappointed?"

The taller fighter brusquely patted his companion on the shoulder. "Lucario, my man let me tell you something. Fame isn't everything. True fans know that it takes more than just pretty words to make a hero. You have to back it up with action. You remember how Carmela was so supportive, even as she listed all those…losses? She's a true fan! I've known her since the Brawl Tournament began an Smashville was established. She'll follow me to my grave as long as I back up my talk with my flashy walk. Your fans, too, will understand once this is settled."

Lucario pondered the racer's words carefully. Falcon made excellent points, and the Pokémon found a connection with what Master Hand had said. _"The people do not see you in your natural state. All they see is incredible fighting prowess…They are certain that this monster is you."_ With no words to show any facet of personality, all the fans saw was Lucario the fighter, not Lucario the intelligent being. Falcon was brash and everyone knew it, but they had learned that from listening to the man's words as well as his fighting style. Ultimately, Captain Falcon was a people person, whereas Lucario focused mostly on internal affairs.

Perhaps it was time to make more friends…

But for now, there was a mystery to solve.

"I see…Wise words. However, something still makes me wonder. Ointment?"

Captain Falcon's generally-cheery demeanor cracked into an ugly cringe unsuited to his face. "Well, you see…eh…well…" The bounty hunter whirled his head from side to side, obviously looking for anyone who could overhear the conversation. "Can you keep a secret?"

Lucario kept a stony silence, but inside he was amused. Taking a subtle breath, the Aura master nodded.

"Wearing skin-tight spandex isn't the best for the body. Now imagine wearing it all day long during sweaty fights and tense races. It leaves behind some nasty rashes."

While he was amused, Lucario found himself relating. When his fur first grew in, Lucario found himself scratching like a Meowth. Keeping his voice in its usual even tone, the Aura user provided, "I can imagine. Don't worry, my muzzle is sealed."

"Thanks, big guy."

Understanding reached, the two warriors finished their hike to the _Flier_. Once within its safe walls, Lucario removed the flag completely. Holding it up, he examined the damage. Captain Falcon was a bit unhappy with the results.

"Damn it, that was brand new! I'm going to have to place a special order for this." Falcon sighed. "Still, it kept you safe, didn't it? I suppose that's what matters most. Now, let's go get cleaned up.

Once they'd arrived at the Compound, the warriors went to their individual rooms, agreeing to meet back at the _Falcon Flier_ in a half-an-hour. Whereas Falcon was able to stroll down the hallways with his head aloft, Lucario took care to not be seen by his fellow Smashers.

As planned, the hunter and the Pokémon reunited, clean and refreshed. Before leaving, Lucario thought up an excellent point: "Do we even know where to look?"

Clapping his client on the shoulder, the bounty hunter replied, "Yes, in fact, we do! While you were busy standing around—"

"Meditating."

"Is that what it was? I was wondering how you could stand in one place for over two hours. I had to tell the crowd you'd fallen asleep from the ordeal!" Falcon let out a hearty laugh before continuing. "Anyway, I managed to shake down some of the fans for locations and I managed to find a pattern."

Reaching into the _Flier's_ cabin, Captain Falcon pulled out a thick disk-shaped device. When he flipped a switch on its underside, a holographic map of the planet began to hover in the air above the machine. Manipulating the futuristic three-dimensional picture, the racer began to explain. "There are tales from all over the region," he began, zooming in on one area of the globe. "Everywhere from North Lumberton to South Quarry, people have been complaining of attacks from something—or someone—matching your description. However, most of the events center around here." Falcon zoomed in again, focusing on a forest that Lucario recognized.

"Razzel Forest," the two said together.

SSBSSBSSBSSBSSBSSBSSB

**Well, would you look at that? They have a lead. Remember, everyone, interviewing is incredibly fun as long as you don't have to listen to any of it.**

**So then, four days left until the end of the contest, and right after that, I'm on vacation. Lucky timing, huh? Well, expect this to be finished by the deadline and no later. Of course, I think the next chapter is the most exciting, so it could be finished earlier.**

**Also, an interesting tip: Don't write when watching comedy shows. It slows you down considerably and messes with the mood you've been setting in yourself. Not productive.**

**So, ready yourselves for the end. Ciao chow, all.**


	4. The Noted Legend

**I'm going to make a confession right now. I…hadn't really planned out the villain's personality. I had a motive, and I had a response to said motive, and I had an identity, and I had a fight planned, but the antagonist's mannerisms were stereotypical and petty. Then, I read another story in this section, one that featured the enemy, and I realized…well, all the stuff above. (Buffy Speak for the win, people!) So, as of the writing of this note, I'm not sure how he/she/it will turn out. This is why you don't add characters without thinking about how they come across. The more you know!**

**Also, British humor is awesome. Because it is, that's why.**

**So, on that extremely random note, starting time. Let it…Begin!**

SSBSSBSSBSSBSSBSSBSSB

The falling pitch of the cooling engines overrode all conversation for a minute. In that time, Captain Falcon had zoomed the virtual map down to Razzel Forest and had shifted the mode from a light-wire view to a realistic satellite map. It happened with such speed that Lucario had no idea how the bounty hunter could navigate the device. _Practice_, he eventually concluded.

The moment the plasma drives stopped whining, Falcon began to speak. "After looking at the pattern even more closely, I noticed that most of the attacks, most likely the earliest, occurred along this path here." The driver drew a line along a strip of brown, which highlighted itself. "A criminal needs a hideout, preferably near where the crime is committed for easy access. But whatever this shelter is, it's hidden from the satellites by the trees." Captain Falcon zoomed the map out again, showing the network of earthen trails weaving through the various greens of the many trees. "This is where the trouble begins. There are several square miles of woods here, filled with foliage and dangerous animals. Searching would be hazardous and time-consuming."

Falcon deactivated the virtual map. "That's where you can help. Your people can sense the life energy, or Aura, of living things. Can you find the perpetrator and guide us through the woods?"

"I'm afraid not. Sorry."

"Glad to hear it—wait, what?"

"Yes, well, as you said, I can sense all living things. This includes plants, as well. As such, I can see all the animals, all the hikers, all the Pokémon…"

"So you literally can't see the forest through the trees." In spite of the setback, Falcon cracked a small grin. "Well, I guess we'll have to bring the criminal to us."

"Do you have any ideas on that?"

"Whoever this is, they're after your reputation. We simply need to use that to our advantage."

Knowing that this wouldn't end well, Lucario resigned himself to Falcon Fate. "What do you want to do?"

"Hide."

"What?"

"Hide nearby and be ready to leap out at anything. However, be sure to activate your Aura senses. You're probably more familiar with this forest than I am, so anything unusual will shine in your head like a plasma drive."

"Are you sure that's wise?"

"The time for subtlety has ended. Now, we begin the action phase. And that's the best part! But we'll need to cooperate in order to be successful."

"I see." Understanding the situation, Lucario ducked into a bush near the _Falcon Flier's_ prow.

Satisfied that he couldn't see his charge, Falcon took a fighting stance and began to call. "Help! Help!"

Both Lucario and Falcon knew the plan was simple, but it was the easiest way to draw out anything unusual in the forest. Years of flashy performance had strengthened Falcon's voice, allowing it to carry over long distances. If they weren't found by a park ranger first, the villain they desired would show up soon enough.

After a full half-hour of waiting and shouting, results finally appeared.

Out of nowhere, a figure appeared in a flash of purple light. Neither Smasher wasted time in attacking. From his perch on the _Flier_, Captain Falcon made the first strike.

"Falcon Kick!"

Leaping into the air, Captain Falcon ignited his leg and swooped down. The newcomer dodged, but landed right in the path of a calculating Lucario. He tackled the figure with a swift leap and pushed him to the ground before jumping off and twisting to face the new adversary. The surprise attack caught the culprit off guard and provided just enough time for the bounty hunter to exclaim its identity.

"Mewtwo!"

The feline-like Pokémon invoked its warping powers and alighted on the _Falcon Flier_. The sun caught its bald, grey scalp and skin-covered horns, providing a sort of halo effect. Its long tail swayed in a leisurely manner, belying the wrath hiding below the surface. Standing tall upon the sleek vehicle, Mewtwo completed the spectacle by activating its intense psychic powers, setting its eyes and paws aflame. "I knew it was you. But…I did not expect Lucario to be here, too. Nice to meet you at last, my replacement." The last two words were spit out with such scorn that the saliva might have melted steel.

"Replacement?" Lucario was perplexed. Sure, he had heard the legends of the Noted, the five former Smashers who had been dropped from the Brawl Tournament. But he hadn't replaced anything looking like this…

"Yes. You blatantly took my place among the Smash Brothers. Master Hand even gave you my allowed moves. Do you think I'd take that without complaint?"

"But Lucario never replaced you!" countered Falcon. "Red the Pokémon Trainer was announced after you were removed, while Lucario took Pichu's place!"

"It ultimately doesn't matter. My plan is not just to discredit Lucario, but the whole Smash organization." Mewtwo gave a satisfied smirk. "And I've succeeded. I'm sure you know the word on the street, mister Falcon."

Lucario turned questioningly to Falcon, only to find him already leaping after Mewtwo. In response, the Psychic Pokémon teleported away, appearing a dozen feet in the air. "You already know how damaged the organization's reputation is by 'Lucario's' actions. Stopping me won't fix anything."

"You're wrong!" The racer leapt after Mewtwo again, missing when the elusive experiment warped again. Both landed on the ground, where Falcon continued his speech. "We'll win our loyal fans back by revealing your plan, and soon enough this incident will be lost to the past. The history books will have the truth! Now, hold still so I can punch your face in!"

Mewtwo disappeared again, this time rematerializing behind the bounty hunter. Grabbing Falcon by his body suit, the legendary fighter hissed, "I'm right here."

Mewtwo switched paws, replacing the physical grip with a telekinetic hold. Swinging one skinny arm in an arc, the master of psychic energy forced the warrior through the air and made him hit the ground. The lapse in attention allowed Lucario to rush up to his opponent and deliver a crushing Force Palm.

The blow dealt little damage, but Mewtwo retreated a few paces. "Ah, yes. The replacement can fight. Foolish of me to forget that. Allow me to tell you, though, a little about myself, since you don't seem to know." The Psychic-type straightened up, exuding pride. "I am the superior clone of Mew, a Pokémon discovered by the wrong kind of people. They gave me powers you wouldn't believe. Telepathy, telekinesis, mind control, a massive IQ…I have everything I need to defeat any opponent. I can set you two against each other or cause the precious transport behind you to explode."

"But you won't." Captain Falcon had regrouped and was standing at Lucario's side. "The Mewtwo I know has honor and kindness. Unless you cloned yourself further, you're still the same Pokémon I knew from Melee."

"…You're right. I won't use cheap tricks to win such a fight. The oldest Mewtwo was a complete monster, but I'm not that fool. We fight here and now, the two of you against the one of me." And Mewtwo lunged.

Captain Falcon met the Pokémon halfway with a fiery Raptor Boost. With the target flailing in the air, the bounty hunter leapt up with a Falcon Dive and caught his prey. With an emphatic "Yes!" he launched Mewtwo forward and up—

—Right into Lucario's waiting paws. Grasping his framer tight, the Aura master turned ninety degrees forward and performed a punishing Force Palm. Mewtwo rocketed towards the ground and crashed, kicking up a huge amount of dust.

The two warriors landed and waited for the cloud to disperse. They quickly saw, though that Mewtwo was not in the new crater. Before either could react, Lucario had been grabbed, flipped three hundred sixty degrees, and thrown into the surprised bounty hunter. As the two struggled to untangle themselves, Mewtwo launched a pair of Shadow Ball attacks into the heap. The explosion of purple energy and dirt sent both fighters flying.

Lucario, resistant to Ghost-type attacks due to his Steel part, was first up. He didn't have time to react, though, as Mewtwo clutched him in a telekinetic field and began to swing him around. But while the psychic warrior was busy, Falcon gained his feet and leapt into his foe's face. "Falcon…"

Mewtwo didn't have time to create a trap, but he was able to release Lucario and use that energy to warp out of the Captain's range. "Punch!" The mighty fist met only air, but its purpose was fulfilled: Lucario alighted on his feet and stood back-to-back with his partner. "Heh, all those Brawls were worth it, huh, Luc?"

Lucario only nodded, focusing on waiting for his and Falcon's target. He sensed Mewtwo above, and gave a startled, "Move!" And not a moment too soon. Just after the two Smashers dashed in opposite directions, the ground below them exploded in another shower of dirt.

Falcon turned around quickly and again launched himself at Mewtwo. The Psychic-type teleported, but Lucario was ready. The Aura user grabbed his foe under the arms and threw it up, right in the range of Captain Falcon. The racer responded by delivering a destructive Raptor Boost, sending Mewtwo down into the range of Lucario's karate strike.

Pushed forward by a rock-hard punch, Mewtwo was unable to recover as Falcon drove into its stomach with a Falcon Kick. However, the legendary Pokémon was able to clutch his attacker's foot and send a jolt of psychic energy through the bounty hunter's body. Falcon cried out in horrible pain as his body was burned from the inside. Lucario shoved his friend off of their target, letting Mewtwo warp again. For a moment, it was Pokémon facing Pokémon.

Lucario rushed in and began to throw a coordinated stream of martial arts strikes and Aura attacks at his target. Mewtwo grimly dodged each blow, countering with bursts of psychic energy when he had the chance. After a full minute of this, the two collided paws and sent surges of their respective energies through their opponent.

The resulting explosion tossed both fighters back, causing them both to collapse from injuries both internal and external. However, the battle was not finished. Mewtwo used telekinesis on himself, levitating in the air as Lucario barely struggled to his feet. The Aura master was joined by a panting Captain Falcon, whose fists were burning with power.

The two sides stood glaring at each other, each faction forming a strategy. However, a lack of communication between Lucario and Captain Falcon allowed Mewtwo to strike first. Summoning a great amount of energy, the legendary Pokémon sent a massive wave of psychic power towards its aggressors. The two dodged in separate directions, allowing Mewtwo to choose one target. Choosing Falcon, the master of psychic abilities teleported right behind its target and delivered crushing Shadow Ball to the racer's lumbar.

Mewtwo was then assaulted by several small Aura Spheres. Activating his Extremespeed move, Lucario started to run literal circles around his foe. Mewtwo cut off the path with a burst of energy, but Lucario anticipated the move and dodged away from the Psychic-type. The two engaged in a game of cat-and-mouse, with Lucario leading a constantly teleporting Mewtwo around the _Flier's_ clearing.

As they reached their starting point, Mewtwo got particularly close to his foe and extended a paw to strike. However, Lucario side-stepped and grabbed Mewtwo, swinging him around and holding him like a shield against the oncoming…"Falcon Punch!"

Mewtwo hardly had time to flinch as the fire-infused fist plowed into its chest. The crushing force combined with the scorching flames overwhelmed the weakened Psychic-type and pushed it out of Lucario's paws. The antagonistic Pokémon was unconscious before he hit the ground.

Panting and wheezing, Lucario and Captain Falcon exchanged satisfied grins. The battle was finally over.

SSBSSBSSBSSBSSBSSBSSB

If Master Hand had a face, it would be glowering more than Ganondorf. "So it was you, Mewtwo."

"Yeah," Falco scoffed, "we've known that for the past five minutes. You're the last one to show up."

"Yes, I know that, Falco. I was calling a press conference. Anyway, I know that you were all on Lucario's side—"

"I wasn't," growled Ganondorf.

"…Besides those of you who are 'villains' and Red…"

All eyes turned to the Pokémon Trainer, who backpedaled defensively. "I-I thought his wild upbringing was shining through!" The collected Smashers grumbled collectively, apparently displeased. Red tried to change the subject. "So…where are the winners, anyway?"

"Here!" stated a loud voice. From another room came Captain Falcon and Lucario, who between them bore a restrained, scowling Mewtwo. All three fighters had been treated for their wounds, and were obviously in pain. The bounty hunter, however, wore a broad smile. "Who wants to get answers?"

Placing the disgruntled psychic criminal on one of the room's couches, the bounty hunter explained in flashy detail the search for Mewtwo and the battle it resulted in. When he was done, the children began to applaud, while Master Hand turned to the prisoner.

"I don't understand two things. First, why set out for revenge in the first place? You put your difficult past behind you when you agreed to be a Smasher. Second, why go so far as to attempt to burn down Smashville Ventures?"

Mewtwo's voice and face remained neutral as he explained himself. "To your first complaint, I will admit that I acted irrationally. I suppose that my wild side took over."

"I knew it!"

"Please be quiet, Red. Mewtwo, you may continue."

"Thank you, Master Hand. Anyway, I went back to my sanctuary in Kanto where my clone…friends were based. However, I had made them specifically to take over the world. I hadn't thought about their longevity—by the time I'd returned, their genes had decomposed into basic atoms. It turns out that I didn't finish the technology Team Rocket had created during my bid for 'clone supremacy.' Destroying the laboratory had cost me some data. But I digress. When the loneliness set in, I went a little mad and resorted to my old habits."

"You seem quite rational now," mused Lucario.

"Well, companionship—"

"Get on with it, you overblown—"

"Wolf!" Master Hand sighed. "Okay, I understand that. Now about the burning…"

"Oh that? That was an accident. I accidentally held onto a piece of clothing for too long while I had my telekinesis active. It overheated the material and set the store ablaze."

Lucario took the news with surprise. "Wait, that wasn't intentional?"

"I told you before, I'm not a complete monster. I was just trying to stealthily grab some socks. Nights in the wilderness get quite cold, after all."

Master Hand sighed a second time. "Very well. We'll have to turn you over to the authorities. You do know that, right?"

"Yes."

"Then let's go. The press is outside waiting for an explanation, and we'll have to make a display of handing you over. All the damage you caused is unforgivable."

"I know."

Picking up Mewtwo cautiously, Master Hand left to meet the waiting press. The Smashers filtered out behind him, leaving Lucario and Captain Falcon alone. Lucario spoke first. "So what happens next?"

Captain Falcon pondered for a moment before responding. "I suppose they use Mewtwo in secret to repair the damage and recover the funds they lost. Now I know what you're thinking," Falcon held up a hand to silence his client. "It isn't fair. They were going to give you the death penalty. However, you must understand that Mewtwo isn't _just_ a Pokémon. He's a legend, something to aspire to and try and conquer. In human terms, he's a celebrity. And in a world dominated by both humans and the creator of the Smash Brothers, celebrities—especially Smashers—get off easier. You're right, it isn't fair. However, that's the way things have always been. Unless…" The bounty hunter gave Lucario an inscrutable look, "you wish to challenge that."

This time, Lucario took his time in responding. Finally, he responded. "No, I don't. The way of Aura teaches to accept life as it is. I may not like it, but that is the way things are." Lucario's tone switched from stony to one of resignation. "Now, about the payment…"

**Three months later.**

"You called, Captain Falcon?"

The racer looked up from tuning up the _Falcon Flier_. "Lucario! Good to see you."

Pulling in a large barrel of wax on a cart, the Pokémon gave his debtor a stern look. "Must I really call you by your full title? I've been silent for three months now, but this is uncalled for."

"About time you spoke up! And here I thought you'd just accept things the way they are." Falcon took hold of the cart bearing the wax. "Thanks for the wax, by the way. No, you don't have to call me 'Captain'. But hopefully this teaches you a bit about—"

"Yes, about 'acceptance.' I thought that was part of the payment plan."

Falcon gave a hearty laugh. "You'd make a horrible homeowner. Anyway, I would like to thank you for all of your help. Running my errands has saved a me a fortune in fuel, you know."

"Yes, I'm sure it has. I…guess I'm glad I can help. By the way," Lucario tossed a wrapped package to the racer's feet, "I got your ointment on a whim. That Carmela girl was surprised that I knew about it. You never explained the 'Car' thing, did you?"

Captain Falcon paused partway through waxing the _Flier's_ windows. "I guess I didn't. I think she forgot about it anyway." The bounty hunter laughed. Lucario looked on for a moment before shaking his head and walking out.

_I'll never understand humans…_

SSBSSBSSBSSBSSBSSBSSB

**And so it ends.**

**Final thoughts time. I believe I've made a grave error when writing this: I used too much dialogue. And here I thought I'd learned something from Jimbo's contest. Ha, silly me, huh?**

**I will have to say that I think I put more thought into this than any other story I've written so far. Not even "Blue Sun." All part of the learning process.**

**Which leads me to this: Help others learn, too. If you don't like something, say so (with respect, of course. Just complaining doesn't do much except raise tension.)**

**Thank you, ladies, gents, robots, and people from other planets who have genders we simple humans can't comprehend at this time. Ciao chow, and goodnight.**


End file.
